<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nervous by stuffedcookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739289">Nervous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffedcookie/pseuds/stuffedcookie'>stuffedcookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Moaning, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffedcookie/pseuds/stuffedcookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Annette had always done kissing, it was routine to simply be in each others arms and kiss the night away. But tonight, is different. Annette decides she's ready, and Felix agrees. Despite their nervousness, there going to have a night of passion neither will forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nervous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't uncommon for Felix and Annette to kiss. Pretty much every day they would kiss or hideaway in one another's dorms and make out. They would get ready for sleep, kiss for a while and then snuggle up close and drift away in each others' arms. It was routine at this point. </p>
<p>But as time went on, their moments together got more… desperate. When they would kiss, they were much deeper, their tongues would dance in their mouths, fighting for dominance over one another. They wanted more of each other and wanted to know what it would be like to be lost in each other. A few nights had past where they would awkwardly stop before they went any further. Both too afraid to take the intuitive and see what would happen. To see what reaction the other would give. Each night this happened and always ended with "Oh, sorry." From both in unison. </p>
<p>Goddess, they were such dorks. </p>
<p>Tonight, was one such evening. They were done with their studies for the day and were in Felix's dorm. They were kissing again as always with Felix sitting on the edge of his bed while Annette straddled him. Her arms wrapped around his neck with his on her hips. Their kisses were soft and slow, they wanted to enjoy every minute of this, especially with most of their day being taken up with schoolwork. Soon that desire and passion start to show itself, Felix's hands started to roam toward Annette's ass while Annette deepened their kiss. They separated from each other to breathe, both panting for air as the room got hot. They giggled at how this was yet again another awkward moment between them. They were kissing again and as they did, Annette felt it, she could Felix getting hard. In all their time kissing and getting lost in each other, this had never happened. Felix seemed controlled whenever they did this. So why not tonight? But Annette didn't care, she was liking it. It was serial and hot all at once and it only served to make her wetter than she already was. </p>
<p>"Felix." She whispered. </p>
<p>"Yes, Annette." He whispered back.</p>
<p>"I… I think I'm ready." </p>
<p>Felix blushed at the thought of being inside her, to feel her insides wrapped around his cock. "Are you sure? You don't have to just because I'm excited." He nodded toward his manhood which was pitching a tent. </p>
<p>Annette giggled. "Yes, I'm sure." </p>
<p>She then lightly pushed him onto his back on the bed, kissing him while doing it. She towered over him while sitting on her knees and started undoing her blue buttoned shirt. Once she finished, she threw it behind her, leaving her in her bra. As she did this Felix was hypnotized. Kissing her was one thing, but to see her almost naked was mesmerizing. Annette smiled the whole time she did it, she loved that this was influencing him, and she alone was responsible for it. She soon was able to unhook her bra and it too was thrown away onto the floor. For a few seconds, Felix was frozen in place. Annette looked so… fucking beautiful. Her skin shined in the dimly lit room and Annette was starting to feel nervous with Felix's gaze.</p>
<p>"Hey, come on. They're not that great." She said shyly.</p>
<p>Felix smiled and was finally out of her hypnotic trap. "Annette, their beautiful. Just like you." </p>
<p>Felix sat up and moved in closer to her chest. He slowly and gently started to kiss her right nipple, causing Annette to squeak in surprise. He kissed it softly and felt it stiffen against his lips and quickly he added his tongue and swirled it around the bud. Annette all the while was moaning up a storm. It was as if she were dreaming. As though Felix pleasuring her breast was too good to be true in no way could be possible. She had always dreamed of this, and here he was, and goddess he was good. Soon he abandons her right breast and went to the next, as he did that, he moved his hand over the previous breast and started massaging it. It made Annette moan even louder and she started combing her fingers through his hair as he pleasured her. She could feel him getting harder too, and she was getting wetter. Soon Felix stopped and released her nipple with a wet pop and looked up at Annette. </p>
<p>"Should I continue?" </p>
<p>"I was wondering if we could… you know…" Annette looked away blushing even more. </p>
<p>It didn't take a genius to understand what she meant, it made Felix blush more as well. "Right. Just let me get my condom." </p>
<p>"Right." </p>
<p>Annette got off him and started to get her pants while Felix got up from his bed to get a condom. Felix found it quickly and started to undo his belt and pulled his pants off. Annette stopped him though. </p>
<p>"Can, I put it on?" she asked sheepishly. </p>
<p>"Oh, of c-course." Felix mentally kicked himself for stuttering.</p>
<p>Felix took off his underwear and his manhood was now exposed. Annette simply looked at it in awe, her eyes were wide with curiosity and she wondered… what does it-</p>
<p>"Hey, before I put it on… may I?" she gentle held the shaft of it.</p>
<p>Felix was taken aback by this. Annette didn't seem like the type but then again everyone has their secrets. He nodded to her while smiling nervously and Annette smiled in return. She started slow with a few kisses at the head, gentle and soft, making sure not to overwhelm Felix. She then used her tongue and started to lick around the tip, making it wet while kissing it. Now that his cock was wet Annette started to take it in, she started slowly as she went back and forth, using her tongue to wrap around the shaft as she bobbed her head. All the while Felix was moaning and trying his best to keep quiet. He was a student damnit, he shouldn't act like this! </p>
<p>"So good." She muttered. "All those nights… where we watched movies, played games or just kissed… we could've been doing this." Annette did her best to talk while pleasuring Felix. </p>
<p>"A… Annette…" moaned Felix. </p>
<p>Annette loved hearing him moan, the sounds he made were amazing and she only wanted more. She sped up her movements and she was starting to moan out of happiness, happy that it was her that was pleasuring him and making him crumble in front of her. </p>
<p>"Annette, wait." </p>
<p>She stopped. "W-What is it? Oh no, did I mess up?" </p>
<p>"N-No, it's just I don't want just yet. I still want to..." </p>
<p>It took Annette a few seconds till it clicked. "Oh… right." </p>
<p>Annette grabbed the condom and opened it. It took only a few seconds to put it over Felix's cock, but Annette made sure it was on properly. Satisfied with her work she then laid down on the bed and took her panties off. She threw them on the ground as well and now she and Felix were both completely naked. Both were nervous, embarrassed, but neither cared. They were with each other and that's what mattered,.If it was anyone else this wouldn't be happening. But because of that trust and nervousness, they shared they were happy to be doing this. </p>
<p>Felix briefly stared at Annette's dripping entrance; he didn't know why but it looked alluring. A part of him what'd to taste it, feel it on his tongue and hear Annette moan as he did so. But that would half to be another night. Annette wanted him inside her and he felt that if he delayed it more, she would get impatient. He slowly got on top of her a began kissing her. As he did this, he adjusted his cock, so it was near her pussy. He broke the kiss and looked down quickly to make sure he was doing this right. He looked back up and saw Annette look back. He was silently asking if she was ready, that this was okay. She nodded and with that, he brought himself inside her. </p>
<p>Both Felix and Annette moaned loudly as his cock moved inside her. It was hard and with Annette's dripping wet pussy, it made it wet and it slipped in and out with ease. The pleasure they both felt was beyond amazing. The feeling of Annette's inner walls surrounding his manhood was amazing. Felix had sex with previous partners before, but they were nothing compared to Annette. He had no clue why that was though, every woman had one, they were all the same. But not Annette. Maybe it was because they shared something he didn't have with others. The companionship they shared, the fun they had together, maybe real love is what made this better. Whatever they had, Felix was glad they had it, he was glad he could do this for her. </p>
<p>Annette herself was enjoying this as well. She loved the feeling of Felix being over top her, his manhood sliding in and out of her was amazing and she loved how hard it felt inside her. They kissed as Felix moved in and out and while Annette moved her hips in unison with his thrusts. It was as if they were in perfect harmony, their movements were in sync with one another and with each move they both moaned even louder than the last. </p>
<p>Annette could feel herself getting closer, each time Felix moved in she felt her pussy getting wetter. Her moans became more desperate, hoping to get closer to her orgasm. Felix felt the same and started to move a bit faster. Their kisses became rougher and sloppier, they didn't care. They were making love, that's all the mattered. </p>
<p>"F-Felix… I… think I'm-…" she was cut off by another moan. </p>
<p>"I-I know… I can feel it." He said. </p>
<p>Felix sped up his pace and Annette moved her hips to the same speed to keep up. They continued their sloppy kisses all the while moaning. The constant movement only increased the build-up and soon Annette felt it, she felt every bit of it flooding out of her at once. Felix was feeling the same and he too was coming. Both moaned loudly, both hugged each other as they came and felt every drop escape their body. </p>
<p>It was the greatest feeling they ever felt.</p>
<p>Felix pulled out of Annette and took the condom off. He then laid back down on the bed with Annette who had her eyes closed and was panting. "That was…" she said breathlessly. "Great? Amazing? I don't think I can find a word." She opened her eyes a found Felix smiling at her. </p>
<p>"Maybe it doesn't need a word.' He said with that same bright smile of his.</p>
<p>Annette loved to see him smile, it was that same smile he had whenever he asked her to sing. She was glad she was able to make him smile and she smiled back. </p>
<p>Annette cuddled closer to Felix while he brought the blanket over them. They stayed close together enjoying the warmth their bodies brought. As they tried to sleep, Annette started to hum. It was one of her songs, the library song. Felix joined in and they both quietly hummed themselves to sleep in the afterglow of sex. </p>
<p>Even after sex, they still sang a little tune. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think it was fitting to have them hum right before sleeping. Criticism is always welcomed since it helps me improve. Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>